<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rain by tazlory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068448">The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlory/pseuds/tazlory'>tazlory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also SCHOOL WHY DO YOU EXIST, But I was too lazy to write all of it tho, Dancer Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dancer Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Feelings, First Work in Anything Really, Fluff, For everyone except the Author, I may have based this loosely on Yuuri on Ice where Roman is Viktor and Virgil is Yuuri -, I should have put this in the YOI Fandom, Inspired by Music, Long-Haired Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Shot, Short One Shot, There's actually a backstory to all of this, Very Prinxiety, Virgil Being Happy, self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlory/pseuds/tazlory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil Being Happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was heavily inspired by Music that was supposed to help me study for a test I most definitely will fail.<br/>You can listen to it while reading, for the best experience!<br/>(Also first fic on ao3 or well ever! AND I'M CONFUSED BY EVERYTHING)<br/>https://youtu.be/hj83cwfOF3Y</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was breathtaking. He was beautiful and ethereal and everything anyone could've ever wanted. Even a simple piano piece, backed by the sound of the rain, and Roman made it look like <em>he</em> was the music instead, his entire body twisting and turning elegantly.</p><p>Virgil had never been this calm and settled in a long while. There was peace in Roman's face too, a secret smile lightening it up as he performed for the people closest to his heart.</p><p>Virgil's heart filled with warmth, wondering how he ever got to see this part of the man many wanted.</p><p>The recording of the piano had long since stopped, the occupants of the room asleep, but Roman was still swaying.</p><p>Virgil wondered it was because of himself, wide awake, yet hearing the notes from Roman's body as he moved to nothing.</p><p>He didn't know he was crying until he realized that everything was blurred.</p><p>Quietly sobbing to the breathtaking peace of the moment, he barely noticed Roman crouch in front of him and take his hands in his own, a concerned look on his face.</p><p>They were warm and comforting, and Virgil smiled weakly - a first for him.</p><p>The blinding smile was back.</p><p>Roman pulled Virgil to his feet, and they trudged over the sleeping bodies of the people they loved; Thomas wrapped up in his blanket cuddling with Patton and Logan who shared one of their's, Janus stealing Remus's, Virgil's and Logan's long before, and Remus, characteristically, lewdly snuggled with his morningstar.</p><p>Roman withdrew his hands when they reached the side of the space they'd created by pushing the furniture to the side.</p><p>He twirled to the center of the living room, waiting for a beat. And then he <em>danced</em>.</p><p>Virgil was sure that he'd died - very likely - and gone to heaven - very unlikely - because Roman looked like an angel who beckoned him, with his long hair unbound, complimenting the delighted grin on his face.</p><p>It was because of that smile, that Virgil took a step forward, and joined him. It was because of that smile that he grabbed his hands, and Roman spun like a ballerina.</p><p>And then they danced to nothing but the music in their heads, the rain pattering onto the enormous floor-to-ceiling window.</p><p>The dim light of the slightly hidden moon was the only light in the room.</p><p>Virgil closed his eyes, instead, and thought of Patton - as Roman wrapped his arms around him, gracefully bending them both - and the warmth of his hugs.</p><p>Then of Logan - whose confident presence calmed Virgil many times - who always was the 'Mom' to Patton's 'Dad' in their life. </p><p>He could picture Deceit and Remus, brothers who understood his struggles and accepted him and taught him about trust, no matter how ironic it seemed. </p><p>He could picture Roman and that stupid beautiful smile, his oblivious endearing personality - just him - and felt like the happiest man on earth. </p><p>And finally, he could picture Thomas, the one they all loved, the one that brought them all together in the first place. </p><p>The concept of time was lost as he danced with the man he loved, surrounded by the people who loved him in different ways.</p><p>And Virgil wasn't afraid, for the first time, in a long while. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>